horny on main
by v1olinh3ro
Summary: dont like dont read


Kakashi and Ryouma are cuddling in bed. Kakashi is airing propped up on the pillows while he reads, and Ryouma has his face tucked into Kakashi's shoulder. Breathing the deep, wild smell of him, which consistently goes straight to his cock. Ryouma shifts, hissing softly at the friction just from the seam of his pants, and murmurs, "Hey. I know something fun we could do."

The sudden change in Ryouma's scent is like a slap to the face, only more pleasant. Kakashi turns another page in his book, then says with forced nonchalance, "Is it sex?"

"Mm, yeah." Ryouma rolls over onto his back to grin at Kakashi upside down. He's pretty clearly tenting his pants. "But I had a specific idea *about* sex."

Kakashi finally puts his book down to look at Ryouma. Obviously, this idea of his is pretty hot, because Ryouma already looks hard, and, hell, Kakashi is near to joining him. "Care to let me in on it?"

"You can do that half-and-half shape, right?" There was no room for shame in Ryouma's world, not when there was so much hot shit to try out. "Turn into that and fuck me."

Oh. A rush of heat runs through Kakashi, and he has to close his eyes for a moment. "You'd better have a five course meal planned afterwards..." he says, but he's already dogearing his book, setting it aside, and taking off his shirt.

"First I'm gonna be the one getting stuffed," Ryouma says smugly. He rolls back over to watch eagerly as Kakashi strips down. The pale, soft skin, the sleek, flat planes of his muscles are enough to make Ryouma practically salivate. But he's smaller and a little less muscular than Ryouma, in this shape. It's going to be so fucking hot to have that reversed. He shivers all over at the thought, snaking a hand under his body to hold himself over his jeans.

Kakashi rolls his eyes at the cheesy pun, then tosses his underwear at Ryouma. "Yeah? You could speed up the process by opening yourself up."

"You're right." Ryouma gets the lube off the table, fumbles out of his clothes, and spreads his legs, slipping in two fingers. He lifts his knees up, so Kakashi can see him play with his hole - he's totally showing off, he wants that cock fully hard by the time Kakashi's done shifting

Kakashi wants desperately to watch Ryouma, and he does for a short while, but he needs to focus so he doesn't fuck up and slip completely into wolf form. Being turned on adds a new level of challenge to this process, but he eventually gets there. He's nearly knocked flat by smelling the full extent of Ryouma's arousal, and he lets out an unconscious growl.

There's something hot about the transformation itself, seeing Kakashi get bigger and fiercer - and hungrier to fuck him. That growl sends a surge of sharp pleasure all down the length of his cock, and he lets out a needy moan in reply. He's got three fingers in himself now, squelching lewdly: preparing, yes, but also playing with himself as he watches the transformation.

In one swift motion, Kakashi leans over, eyes still closed, to sniff around the base of Ryouma's cock, drinking in the scent of him. He opens his jaws wide enough to show off rows of sharp teeth, then licks a slow stripe up Ryouma's cock to tease him. The taste of sweat, tinged with fear and arousal, is enough to make Kakashi's own dick throb.

That huge, savage head with its rows of teeth, leaning down to delicately lick his most sensitive anatomy - Ryouma can't help but whimper, a little fear, but mostly submission, and so, so much arousal. He slides fingers out of himself to show his lubed, loose hole.

Kakashi's eyes flick down, then back up, and he sends Ryouma a handful of word-pictures in the form of a question: how do you want it? It's barely keeping him from licking Ryouma's slick hole, knowing the lube will taste awful and chemical.

Ryouma takes a breathless second to admire the huge, powerful man-wolf standing in front of him, all sleek pale fur and lolling red tongue. And huge dusky cock. But that tongue is what he's thinking about now. It was so hot and wet and felt so good on his cock...he spreads his legs more.

"Lick my asshole. The lube is flavored, and...I want you to tease me. Wanna make this last."

Kakashi sniffs testingly at Ryouma's hole, just to confirm. Then, he leans in and laves his tongue over it, tasting mint and musk. He's veritably sure he's dripping on the floor from where he stands a few paces away from the foot of the bed, but he doesn't quite care. Ryouma will find it hot, probably.

Ryouma does find it hot, but he barely has a chance to notice before that big tongue laves his hole. His eyes roll as he moans, and he grasps at Kakashi's thick, fluffy neck ruff to try and ground himself.

"F-fuck, that's too good...I could probably cum just from that..."

Kakashi makes an enquiring sound, then grasps Ryouma's thighs in big, clawed hands, wrenching his legs apart, and does it again, dipping his tongue in a little this time.

The licking makes nerves flare with pleasure, but it's the ease with which those big paws spread him open that really makes him shudder and whine.

"S-stop..." He yanks Kakashi's ear. "I don't wanna get off just from this...need you to fuck me"

Ryouma didn't yank Kakashi's ear hard enough to hurt too badly, but still. Kakashi snorts, insulted, before straightening back up to press the tip of his cock to Ryouma's hole. He sends those images again- fucking Ryouma on his back, on his stomach, or Ryouma riding him. "Choose," he says, with his raspy voice and abnormal mouth.

Ryouma pulls away from him, just enough to roll facedown and lift his ass, presenting.

"Fuck me. Claim me."

Kakashi's cock twitches at the sight and he groans, breath rattling in his throat. He runs his hands down Ryouma's sides and over his ass before securing them on Ryouma's hips and all but tugging him back onto his cock. It's so warm and tight that it makes Kakashi gasp.

Even with the stretching, the lube, and the spit, Kakashi is *big*. Bigger than anything Ryouma's ever taken before. He whimpers, trying to breathe to accommodate the stretch. He feels bred, used, and Kakashi isn't even *moving* yet.

He clenches his hands in the sheets and laughs breathlessly.

"Well? Ravish me, mighty wolf-man."

Kakashi is startled into a laugh. That comment wasn't even sexy, but it's Ryouma, and so he licks a stripe up Ryouma's spine, tasting the sweat that pooled in the small of his back. It makes his brain even hazier before he pulls back and humps back in. "Fuckin' tight...hurt?"

"Ooooh, no," Ryouma groans. "'S...real fuckin' good..." His vision is starting to blur from the heavy, rough thrusts, but it feels so good he just wants more.

"H-harder...want that fat cock so deep..."

Well, who would Kakashi be to deny him that? He digs his fingers in a little and fucks Ryouma faster, leaning over and breathing hot on his neck.

The brush of fur against his back, the warm breath on his neck, the memory of fangs...Ryouma must be one sick puppy, but it all makes it so much fucking hotter. He's whimpering and moaning, drooling onto the sheets, and lifting up to thrust back in time with Kakashi's rhythm

The cacophony of smells is almost too much for Kakashi, and the wet, noisy sounds Ryouma's hole is making just makes it better. Maybe he should...

Kakashi snakes a hand around to caress Ryouma's cock.

It's more like a hand than a paw, truly, but...pads. Warm, rough pads. Ryouma gasps, bucking down into Kakashi's hand, and then moans as the angle changes. He looks down between his legs, so he can watch Kakashi tease him while totally wrecking his asshole, and notices...

"F-fuck." He reaches up and feels the faint bump in his belly, moving as Kakashi fucks into him. "Fuck, you're that deep, i...fuck..." He feels like he's gonna go insane with how hot this is.

Kakashi makes a sound halfway caught between a groan and a growl, pulls out almost all the way, then thrusts to the hilt and holds it there, so Ryouma can feel it. "L-like that~?"

Ryouma moans, eyes rolling. It takes a long moment before his vision focuses enough to see the bulge in his belly. It's Kakashi's cockhead, and he reaches up to feel the tight, stretched skin.

"Oh fuck," he whimpers. "That's...fuck...you're *ruining* me and it feels so good."

"Gonna cum from it?" Kakashi rubs a thumb over the head of Ryouma's cock, swiping up precum, then starting a new, punishing rhythm.

"You...first...ah!" Under him like this, trapped by the wolfman's muscular bulk, Ryouma can feel submissive. But it's still Kakashi, and there's also the desire to rival and tease, push until they're both wrecked. If he really wants to claim Ryouma, put him in his place, he'll have to really go for it. He lifts his hips up, snapping them back to match the new rhythm.

Kakashi is certain he knows what Ryouma wants- and fuck, that's hot. His tongue lolls out of his mouth as he fucks Ryouma into the bed, one thrust, two, then- an incoherent growl-moan-whine, and he's coming, filling Ryouma up and fucking his swelling knot into him until he's stuck.

Ryouma gasps and then groans as Kakashi's cum fills him, and then *keens* as the swelling knot stretches him even more. He's so fucking full, and when he looks underneath himself, he can only see the tip of his cock around the round swelling in his belly. Experimentally, he tries to pull off, but the knot has him locked fast, filled to the brim with cum. So totally used.

He gives an utterly submissive little whimper, and reaches down to rub his desperately needy cock.

"O-oh...Kashi...h-hold...bite me...mark me while I cum!"

Kakashi has to hold himself back from truly hurting Ryouma, so he gingerly closes his teeth around Ryouma's shoulder, feeling him shudder beneath him.

Those teeth clamp so gently onto his shoulder, but it's more than enough, in Ryouma's haze of pleasure, to feel good. Ryouma jerks his cock wildly, feeling the thick cum sloshing inside him and the delicious ache as the knot stretches him with every involuntary twitch of his hips.

The moan he lets out is slutty and unrestrained, breaking on a fragment of Kakashi's name, and then he's cumming, thick white ropes shooting from his cock to cover the sheets

Kakashi is shaking slightly, and he has to-

He barely has enough conscious thought to pull himself in the correct direction, falling back into his human form rather than wolf one, panting and still biting Ryouma.

Ryouma's groan turns into a disoriented, confuse sound as there's suddenly a ton less dick in him

"S-sorry, i...was gonna...there was going to be a lot more of me and I didn't want to hurt you..." Kakashi says, letting go of Ryouma's shoulder and pressing his forehead into his back.

Ryouma slides off Kakashi almost by accident and rolls over to look at him affectionately.

"It's okay, I get it. Thanks for going with my crazy idea."

Kakashi just collapses onto Ryouma, and now he's shivering, stomach very empty. "N-no problem." He's so hungry.

And this is why people don't fuck in halfway form.


End file.
